


the banterzone

by groooovybaby



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2020-06-25 17:30:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19750438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groooovybaby/pseuds/groooovybaby
Summary: literally the most cursed group chat ever made





	1. uh oh

**_milkman4 created the group._ **

**_milkman4 renamed the group The Banterzone._ **

**_milkman4 added cabron, l.hamilton, doglover77, missionspinnow, iceman, chairpls, sirlancelot, kmag, better.nico, danydk1, alexa to The Banterzone._ **

**milkman4:** LADS

 **cabron:** sorry why? also who is everyone?

 **milkman4:** i'm obviously lando

 **cabron:** obviously

_**l.hamilton left The Banterzone.** _

_**milkman4 added l.hamilton to The Banterzone.** _

**l.hamilton:** Please no.

 **milkman4** **:** please yes you mean

 **doglover77:** I imagine there's no escaping this, right?

 **milkman4:** you know it bossman

 **doglover77:** Ok.

 **chairpls:** Why would you bring such a cursed thing upon this land(o)

 **kmag:** the fuck

 **kmag:** all of you can suck my balls

 **better.nico:** Wow thanks

 **alexa:** lando this is more cursed than your discord server and that's SUCH an achievement

 **milkman4** **:** thanks :D


	2. Chapter 2

_**chairpls changed their name to gotchair.** _

**gotchair:** I GOT A FUCKIN SEAT BOYS!!!!!!!!!!

**sirlancelot:** YES I AM SO PROUD OF YOU!!!!!!!

**milkman4:** dude lance u just posted gay... u will gain subscriber...

**sirlancelot:** Nah dude i'm congratulating my homie

**milkman4:** defo

**betternico:** lol

**gotchair:** no hard feelings right nico?? >.>

**betternico:** nah we're good bud dw dw

**gotchair:** okay phew

**l.hamilton:** Congratulations on the seat again, Esteban.

**doglover77:** Yeah man congrats!! Also thanks for not taking my seat LMAO

**gotchair:** i could never

**gotchair:** unless u wanted me to or toto said i have to

**gotchair:** but thats not what happened so i suggest we just chill for a bit u know??

**sirlancelot:** Yes!! Do you want to come over to play some minecraft since i brought my xbox lol

**gotchair** : room # pls im omw

**sirlancelot:** 3441

**gotchair:** headed over rn

**milkman4:** god stop planning ur fuckdates in the group chat

**milkman4:** freakin gross

**milkman4 added tolboi, maxv, daddyric to The Banterzone.**

**daddyric:** what the fuck is up fellow homosexuals

**maxv:** oh no this is what hes been on about

**tolboi:** lando please stop this lando please stop this lando ple

**milkman4:** SILENCE, LIBERALS

**milkman4:** this is The Banterzone

**milkman4:** you must...... behave.... and begayve........

**tolboi:** one of those i am great at and its up to you lot to figure out which

**l.hamilton:** George please

**alexa:** hey george

**tolboi:** hi

**alexa:** no that was like a question

**tolboi:** oh what

**alexa:** can i

**alexa:** play despacito

**tolboi:** alexa, this is so sad, plaly despcitoa

**tolboi:** okay what

**l.hamilton:** George, are you alright?

**tolboi:** no

**alexa:** DO NOT FEAR ALEXA WILL SOON BE HERE

**tolboi:** ALEX PLEASE NOT AGAIN I HAD TO PAY FOR THE LAST DOOR REPLAKJSGBKSGHLKADHJLF

**milkman4:** fun


	3. Chapter 3

**milkman4:** guys

**milkman4:** guys

**alexa:** it's 4 am please

**milkman4:** no dude ur gonna like this

**milkman:** u guys wont believe what i just found

**alexa:** ok this sounds good let me get george up brb

**milkman4:** please do this is freaking hilarious

**tolboi:** hell o what

**alexa:** lando go ahead

**maxv:** don't you fucking say a word lando

**maxv:** i'm serious

**milkman4:** i'm gonna do it

**milkman4:** you cant stop me

**maxv:** Please Do Not

**milkman4:** i just walked to max's room and used the key he gave me to get in cause i left my sleep meds in there and you will not fucking believe who i saw

**maxv:** ok you know what just get on with it ffs

**milkman4:** max and daniel shared a bed and didnt say no homo,,, and like,, they were _cuddling_ like how gay is that guys haha??

**alexa:** shut up thats a lie

**tolboi:** tbh i believe it

**alexa:** wait lando can i invite charles

**milkman4:** sure ig

**alexa added sadmonegasque to The Banterzone.**

**sadmonegasque:** hello

**sadmonegasque:** wait one moment sorry

**sadmonegasque changed their name to schoopid.**

**schoopid:** okay hello

**milkman4:** wow mood

**milkman4:** also congrats on ur W today

**milkman4:** glad everyone is okay and i hope everyones gotten the help they may or may not need

**milkman4:** this weekend sucked but we all have eachother and i jus want you all to know

**milkman4:** i'm here for all of u if u need to talk

**milkman4:** no joke

**cabron:** ladno

**cabron:** go to sleep

**milkman4:** fiiine good night

**milkman4:** i hope everyone is alright

**schoopid:** sleep well lando

**tolboi:** good night

**alexa:** cya tm

**cabron:** reverse hola


	4. hi valtteri

**doglover77:** Hello everyone.

**tolboi:** hi valtteri

**alexa:** hi valtteri

**milkman4:** hi valtteri

**cabron:** hi valtteri

**l.hamilton:** Hi Valtteri.

**missionspinnow:** Hi Valtteri!!

**iceman:** Hi valtteri

**gotchair:** hi valtteri

**sirlancelot:** Hi valtteri

**kmag:** hi valtteri,,.

**better.nico:** hi valtteri

**danydk1:** hi valtteri

**schoopid:** hi valtteri

**daddyric:** hi valtteri

**maxv:** hi valtteri

**schoopid added thefrenchestfry to The Banterzone.**

**thefrenchestfry:** hi valtteri


	5. american consumerism at it's finest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i am so sorry i forgot this existed

**kmag:** i cannot believe this

**kmag:** i cannot believe this

**kmag:** i cannot believe this

**better.nico:** what

**kmag:** nico i can't believe you

**kmag:** i really can't

**better.nico:** normally i would know what i did but what did i do this time i am genuinely so curious????

**kmag:** you are too FUCKING HOT

**better.nico:** don't scare me like that you terrify me whenever you act angry  


**kmag:** loser lol

**l.hamilton:** This chat is gay

**doglover77:** You can't say anything about being gay, Lewis.  


**alexa:** OHO

**alexa:** UH OH! CALLED OUT!

**alexa:** how will lewis respond to this?

**l.hamilton:** I will be honest with you, but for the love of god Valtteri

**l.hamilton:** Why?

**l.hamilton:** in all honesty i am, in fact, a homosexual male

**l.hamilton:** but Valtteri please don't call me out like this oh lord

**doglover77:** :)

**Author's Note:**

> ok this is mostly for my own reference but everyone's usernames:  
> lando- milkman4  
> carlos- cabron  
> lewis- l.hamilton  
> valtteri- doglover77  
> sebastian- missionspinnow  
> kimi- iceman  
> esteban ocon- gotchair  
> lance stroll- sirlancelot  
> kevin- kmag  
> nico h- better.nico  
> daniil- danydk1  
> alex- alexa  
> charles- schoopid  
> pierre- frenchestfry  
> george- tolboi  
> daniel- daddyric  
> max- maxv
> 
> lmk who else to add


End file.
